Assassin
by NenyaVilyaNenya
Summary: An assassination is ordered on a member of the team. But by who? Why? And will it be carried out?
1. Enter Sandman

**A/N: This will have short chapters, right now six. I have most of it written already, so read and enjoy!**

Summary: An assassination is ordered on a member of the team. But by who? Why? And will it be carried out?

Disclaimer: SG: Atlantis characters and plotlines are owned by the show's writers, the characters and places I introduce here are mine.

What you need to know: Just general knowledge of Season 1, if I told you exactly, it would spoil it.

Timeline Placement: Sometime after the midseason

Rating: Teen for violence and language

* * *

**Assassin**

**Chapter 1-** _Enter Sandman_

He had been four days without sleep, and was given little food and water. Two guards were always stationed in his cell with him, on a rotation, to make sure he stayed awake. He was burned, shocked, and brought to the brink of drowning; all to make his mind weak and bend to their will.

But this young man's mind was stronger than they had suspected. They wanted a man who would be tough enough to make the kill, and that's what they found. Forcing him to carry out the assassination would be the hard part. The target was from another planet, a man he had never met, but just knowing the name was enough for this young man. His people were hunters and warriors by birth, once they knew something of the prey, they could sense where it was.

The cell was a miserable place; it had one electric light hanging from the ceiling and a dirt floor. The bucket of water that he had his head forced down in was in one corner. The only entrance/exit was a metal door that had a small barred window. The shirtless young man's hands were tied behind his back, he had been forced to kneel for hours, then stand, but never sit or lie down. Through all of this, his will remained strong, but he hoped his captors would never discover his one weakness.

The leader walked in. He was an awful man, a Commander, and brutal in his tactics. The kneeling young man sensed his hatred for the prey and wondered why he just didn't kill the prey himself, why all this? But crazy men do crazy things he thought. This one was certainly crazy, however systematical he was.

"Are you willing to do as I say?"

"Never." The young man hissed, and was immediately kicked in the stomach by one of the guards. He doubled over in pain, but stood back up immediately.

"As you wish then." The Commander called to the guard outside of the cell. "Bring her." The guard nodded and promptly left. He turned back to the young man. "Perhaps then Jorus, I will have the beautiful young Vinelle convince you."

"You don't have her." Jorus said, hoping it was true.

"Oh, but I do. And I can do nasty things to her until you obey me, and ultimately end her life."

The guard escorted the young woman in; her hands were also bound behind her back. Jorus's heart sank, and beat quicker than it had these past four days. He couldn't let them hurt her. She was forced to kneel in front of the standing Jorus and the Commander pulled her head up by the hair so her eyes were focused on Jorus.

"Don't agree Jorus, don't do it." She told him, and was kicked for it. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"I will kill her if you do not obey." The Commander said, evilly.

Jorus was staring into Vinelle's eyes; she was a pillar of strength. She could take as much physical pain as he could. Her eyes conveyed for him not to give in, to not be a murderer, that whatever this psychopath did or had done to her, she could take. She was just as much of a warrior as he was.

The Commander nodded to the guard who brought her in. He picked up the wire with metal clips connected to it that was lying on the ground. He plugged it into the wall, and attached the other end to Vinelle. He then stood by the switch on the wall, ready to pull it when ordered.

"I will ask you again, are you willing to obey?"

It pained his heart, but Jorus replied curtly, "No."

"Do it." The Commander ordered the guard who pulled the electrical switch.

Vinelle started twisting in pain, not crying out, she would never do that, it wasn't a warrior's way. But her contrived face betrayed her agony.

"I can stop it when you agree to obey." The Commander cruelly stated.

Jorus shook his head, it wasn't what she wanted, but his mind was going crazy, it was the same as they had done to him countless times and he knew exactly what it was like. He tried to look away, but the Commander had the guards force him to stare. They held him in place, head aimed down, and opened his eyelids.

She kept twisting, and finally let out a yelp… not characteristic of her at all.

It didn't matter how much Vinelle could take, Jorus thought, I have the power to stop it and I will. He looked up into the Commander's eyes. "Stop hurting her! I agree."

The Commander nodded to the guard, who turned off the switch.

"Jorus, don't…" Vinelle pleaded.

"I have to." He replied, lovingly to his new wife.

"Say it then. Say it!" The Commander ordered Jorus.

Jorus looked at the Commander with hatred in his eyes. "I will assassinate Major John Sheppard."

The Commander smirked. "Good." He turned to the guard in charge of Vinelle. "Take her away."

"Yes sir." He took the clips off of her, and dragged her away. She was weak, but never took her eyes off of Jorus.

"Give him food and let him sleep. He will need his strength." The Commander ordered the guards as he left.

Jorus sunk to the ground and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

**A/N: Any reviews/thoughts would be appreciated. Just click that button down left…**


	2. Sad But True

**A/N: It will be more and more obvious who the Commander and his men are (if you don't know already…) But of course, Jorus has no idea so a name will not be mentioned for a while.**

**I'm glad I have you intrigued! That was my plan.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**_- Sad but True_

He was standing in the middle of a field, eyes closed, calling for her, listening for her. The wind rustled the tall yellow-flowering grasses. It smelled as sweet as the honey of a glova-hive. The sun beat down on his face. Then he heard it, behind him, but it was too late. She had him in her clutches, hands around his eyes.

"Got you."

He turned around to see her smiling face. He held her in his arms, "Always."

Vinelle laughed, "You are losing your touch for sensing. If I was an enemy you would be dead right now."

"But you are not an enemy, and I am not losing it. It just so happens that you are rapidly improving in stealth techniques."

She rolled her eyes, "Perhaps we are both correct in a way?"

He mumbled something and closed his eyes.

---000

They opened in their dwelling on Ixonia. He was sitting on the edge of the unmade bed. It was a bright, happy place, out of the way, far from the nearest village of their people. The way they liked it.

"Vinelle?" He called for her, hoping what happened with that dreadful commander was only the imaginings of a sleeping mind. He called again, searching the house. It was modest, only a few rooms, made of brick. She was nowhere to be found inside, so went outside.

He headed down to the garden in the front of the house and was relieved to see her sitting on the bench. It was strange though, it was facing outward, not towards the house. He walked around to the other side and his heart broke. Her head was bowed, the brown hair fallen across her face, and the area over her heart was bloody. She was gone.

Jorus spun around, he had heard something behind him. A man was standing there, strangely clad in something blue and a black vest.

He screamed at the man, "You! You did this!" as he stormed up to the man who just stood there, staring.

Jorus grabbed the man's throat with both hands and squeezed. Hatred swirled through his head. The man become weak due to lack of oxygen and his legs gave out. Jorus was now kneeling over the man, his hands still clutching the throat. The man strangely did not fight back or struggle, only stared blankly into Jorus's eyes. He released his hands.

* * *

His eyes opened back in the miserable place of a cell. He sat up in the center of the dimly lit room. That was the sad reality, not the dreams. The guards had left him alone, he had no idea how long he had slept for.

He thought of Vinelle and wondered how she was being treated. Where she was, perhaps closer to the surface. He had almost escaped once the first day he was there. If he had succeeded, none of this would be happening. He overpowered the guards in his cell, quite easily. All he had to do was grab one's knife (an alright knife, he liked his better though), cut the guard's throat, hit one in her neck, crushing the windpipe, throw the knife into the new guard and leave.

That was when they only had the two guards in his cell and rotated one at a time. Then they added two outside the cell and rotated both at the same time. Two were out there now.

He had made it through a few corridors, taking out the couple soldiers as he went, but that damn Commander stopped him with four other soldiers. That man was an expert at hand to hand combat, much better than his men. Most likely why he had to find someone else to be the assassin. But Jorus had noticed the Commander had pain in his left shoulder. Every time he moved it, there was just something odd about it.

He looked around and saw a plate and a glass. Sighing, he stood up, sore from being in the same position for however long. He investigated the burns on his chest, nothing that wouldn't heal… physical pain he could block out. He supposed they did not inflict any cuts or lacerations or broke any bones being as he would need full mobility. The memory of the electric shocks came back… and he pushed them out. He rolled his neck and stretched, that made him feel a little better. He propped himself against the wall, eating what food they had left for him. Nothing ever tasted so good, especially after days without much of it.

He racked his brain wondering how he could have been so stupid enough to concentrate on one thing that he was captured. He was hunting in the forest by Vinelle and his house when he felt a sting in his neck. Then he woke up in this place, must have been a tranquilizer. At the time Vinelle was in the village, visiting family. They most likely caught her the same way a few days later when she returned home.

If he did not kill this Major John Sheppard, she would never return home again. She would be killed. That was the sad truth. Of course the thought of how much he could trust this Commander to keep his word passed through Jorus's mind, but he had no other choice. He was tired again, and closed his eyes hoping his dreams would be different.

* * *

**A/N: That was a little more background before it gets going in Chapter 3.**


	3. Unforgiven

**A/N: Dredd: Our resident nut job indeed!**

**Jules: Hope the wait was short enough.**

**So here it goes…

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**- _Unforgiven_

Again Jorus woke up in the cell, still propped against the wall. He sighed at the certainty of it. His thoughts moved to the Commander and his motives. What had this Major Sheppard done to him to warrant his assassination? Why dedicate their time to this, to Major Sheppard and himself?

It had to have taken time to select him for the task, time to set up the capture, the days before he agreed, Vinelle's capture, and now time to set up this assassination. He realized this has involved many planets. His planet Ixonia, this planet whatever it was called, Major Sheppard's planet, and the final planet where the task would be carried out.

The Commander had told Jorus very little about himself, he even kept his name secret. He had also told him little about Sheppard, except that he was a military man and from another planet. Jorus supposed that was for the best, if he knew too much and liked the man… then it would be difficult. Better to think of him as prey. But he would never forgive the Commander for making him a murderer. The guards had been a different story, that was an escape... then maybe the assassination would not be murder… he was following orders and it was an escape of a kind. He sighed at the thought, whatever you called it, he would never forgive that awful man.

* * *

She had been paying close attention to the passage of time. She had seen Jorus the morning before yesterday. Her cell was the same as his, but not as deep within the complex. She thought her looks had deceived them of her capabilities. What idiots. She was small, five foot- three inches tall, and thin.

They had two guards outside, who did not seem to be paying attention to their duties. If she could just get her hands on them… she knew she was the stealthiest person she knew, and quick, and her small frame was all muscle. All she needed was a chance, and she would stop Jorus from committing this horror.

They had left her alone since that day, only opening the cell door to give her food and water. She did not trust the Commander, it was the way he acted, as if he was better than everyone else. If he went back on his word and ordered her killed, or even killed her himself, she knew Jorus would spend his life tracking him down without mercy. But she would give them a fight before they touched her.

She heard him, the Commander outside her door… she silently approached the door, looked out the small window, and listened carefully.

"Sir, we have recorded Major Sheppard and his team on Reekan. They visited the Ancient chamber and the one called McKay voiced a wanting to return."

The Commander smirked, "Very good. I did not expect to have a hit this soon, Sheppard will meet his end."

Both of the men left in the direction Vinelle supposed lead further into the complex, most likely towards Jorus. That planet… she knew that name… from awhile before. She and Jorus had visited there when they were investigating paces to build their house. The inhabitants moved on years ago, settled elsewhere. There had been very few of them. Vinelle thought about the address to it… if she could remember the symbols, she could go there. After she escaped of course.

---

It wasn't long until they passed her cell again. This time it was the Commander, four guards, and Jorus. Vinelle thought they must be heading out to the planet.

He saw her looking out the opening of her cell door, and quickly looked away. He knew she would never forgive him for doing this, never look at him the same, but at least she would be alive. From boyhood he had been taught the warrior's ways, to protect his people, and damn it Vinelle was his people if no one else was. He would go to the ends to keep her safe, as she would for him.

The group kept walking, twisting through the few remaining corridors. They finally exited the complex by climbing a ladder into a building. They then moved outside as the day began to wane. He was surprised they had been underground the whole time.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, everyone was unaware of the events playing out deep within a complex on another planet. Events that would culminate to a point soon enough.

Dr. Weir sat down in the briefing room, Major Sheppard and the team already waiting. They all looked, well bored, except Rodney. John was sitting across from her twiddling his thumbs next to Aiden and Teyla, Rodney on the end. Aiden was rocking in his chair, Teyla sitting quietly. She supposed nothing much happened on MX7-573, the latest in a stream of planets teams were sent out to investigate.

"What news do you have?" She folded her hands on the table.

John replied, "Not much. Another planet, trees, something Ancient McKay is excited about."

Teyla added, "It's an uninhabited planet."

"We have to go back, I'm not even close to finishing exploration of the chamber."

"It's a _cave_ McKay." John stressed.

"_Chamber_, completely unlike a cave. A cave is natural, this is man-made, by the Ancients."

"It is a hole in the side of a rock face, a cave that was completely devoid of anything."

"Devoid, the far wall is covered in Ancient writings!" Rodney responded.

"That you have no idea what they're talking about."

"I have an idea, something about 'opening the doorway.' There could be a whole complex buried behind the chamber."

"_Cave_." John teased. A little banter does a body good once in awhile.

Elizabeth, Teyla, and Aiden had been sitting there un-admittedly enjoying the banter after an uneventful day, but it was time to move on.

"What do you think Lieutenant, Teyla?"

Teyla sided with Rodney, "It does warrant further investigation."

"There was no indication of any hostile life-forms. It would be safe to send a couple scientists."

"Thank you!" Rodney said, rubbing it in John's face. Cave… riiight.

Ford continued, "But a military presence would still be advisable." That silenced Rodney's smugness.

"Of course." She directed her speech at John, " Major I'm assigning you to escort Rodney and whoever he decides to bring along. You leave tomorrow at 0800."

John nodded thinking, _Great, babysitting a bunch of scientists out on a field trip. Well, it beats getting the life sucked out of me. Or does it?_

"Will do."

* * *


	4. Nothing Else Matters

**A/N: Even more suspense…

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**-_Nothing Else Matters_

He found himself being led through the Gate of the Ancestors and emerging onto a world he had seen before, Reekan it was called. It was an uninhabited planet he and Vinelle had considered establishing their home on if they became tired of their home planet, Ixonia, or if their people gave them too much of a hard time for marrying. It was a nice planet he thought.

The Commander was leading the group, two guards were holding Jorus's unbound arms as he walked. The other two were behind him, ready to shoot if he attempted anything. The only thing he would try was strangling that Commander. They walked in silence through the woods about a quarter of a mile until they came upon a ravine. The Commander finally turned to Jorus,

"The Ancient chamber is further down the ravine. Major Sheppard should be walking this way sometime tomorrow, leading a small team, three others at the most. I expect you to carry out orders, or you know what will happen."

Jorus glared at him, hating him, clenching his fists. The Commander nodded to one of the guards who threw down a military style bag. "You will find what I took from you in there, and other supplies."

With that he started to lead the guards back towards the Gate, but turned for one last comment, "Don't forget to bring me the body, the correct symbols are in the bag, I wouldn't want you to get lost. And if you can, bring Dr. McKay, alive. He would be very useful, he's the obnoxious one." He showed an evil smile.

He watched them walk out of sight, knowing he could take the guards, but that Commander would stop him before he could get to him. Perhaps if it was _only_ the Commander… and weaponless… He crouched and emptied the contents of the bag.

His knife and holster he tied around his waist. There was some food wrapped in paper and a canteen. He shook the canteen and upon hearing the water splash, opened it, smelled inside… he didn't know what he was checking for, those people would have to be idiots to poison their hand picked assassin before he finished the job.

Still crouching, he took a swig. Okay so not water, it had a sweet-nectar taste and was surprisingly good. He noticed a piece of paper folded on the ground and closed the canteen. After he set it down, he unfolded the paper and read the Gate coordinates. He folded the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket.

The hand weapon they had given him was lying next to where the paper was, they called it a gun, _filthy contraption _Jorus thought as he threw it away. That wasn't an honorable way to assassinate someone; they should at least have a remote chance. Besides, Jorus wasn't exactly a sharpshooter.

Then he actually smiled when he saw something wrapped in a beige cloth. He unwrapped it and revealed the shining metal. He gripped the weapon in his fingers, it had three curving blades attached to a round metal handle. The blades came out in between his knuckles. He called them his 'claws.' They even curved to a very sharp point.

Jorus couldn't explain the…affection he had for this particular weapon, only that it was his favorite. It did remind him of the pet he had growing up, a wolf-like creature his father had domesticated. (This animal was unlike the Earth wolf, its claws retracted more like a large cat's, but it was very much a wolf).

He sighed knowing what he was going to do with his favorite weapon. But he had to. His people believe that love makes you weak, but it made strong enough to do this. He and Vinelle had married for love, and were looked at as odd for it. Love and emotions were deemed weakening.

They never cared for what their people 'knew' or thought. Their life was theirs and they lived it their way. Perhaps that is why they were chosen by this Commander. They were warriors and certainly capable of an assassination, and they were the only ones among their people who married for love and he used it against him. It worked, Jorus did not care what he had to do, nothing else mattered but Vinelle staying alive.

He noticed the only other thing that came out of the pack was the rest of his clothes, an earth colored tunic he hastily put on, and a coarse blanket for the night. His bow and arrows were nowhere to be found. He must have dropped them when he was shot with the tranquilizer. It was no matter, he still had his knife and claws. He attached the claws to the clip he had on the holster and put the food, canteen, and blanket back in the pack and stood up, leaving the gun where he threw it earlier as the sun set.

He had decided to survey the land, even if it was getting dark. It wasn't as if sleeping would be possible right now. The 'ravine' didn't have any water running through it, and by the looks of the vegetation fully covering the ground, there was no muddy creek area, the water source that fed it dried up a long time ago.

Now it was more like a ten foot wide grassy road surrounded by slanting slopes with an infinite amount of trees. Jorus kept walking along the ravine as the sun completely set. It didn't turn pitch black though, the three shining full moons took care of that. He didn't like walking down there, it felt like a trap. Perfect for tomorrow though.

He had progressed fifty yards when he came right up on the chamber, as the Commander called it. Strange, it looked more like a cave. He entered it, the moonlight penetrating the darkness a third of its depth. He felt the walls by the entrance, they were smooth.

Then he saw it, a soft green light blinking from the ground right at the entrance. It wouldn't be noticeable in full sunlight. He crouched, touched the light, and brushed the dirt away. There was more buried than he thought… he then pried the device out of the ground.

It was small enough to fit in his hand and was rectangular in shape. He rolled it over in his hand, accidentally pressing a button. The device played back the noises of Jorus digging it up. _A recorder, spying on me are they?_ He pressed a different button and the light shut off. He didn't really have a reason to keep it, but he threw it in the pack nonetheless. He looked around and thought it was as good a place as any to sleep, sat down against the wall, and fell asleep thinking of Vinelle.

* * *


	5. Of Wolf and Man

**A/N: In case by some miracle you have no idea who the Commander is, you will without a doubt find out in this chapter.**

**Oh and I lied in Chapter 1, this will have seven chapters. I thought of additional scenes that I should write.**

**Sunshower89: I was wondering if anyone would notice the titles are all Metallica songs! No 'I Disappear' chapter lol, I'm sticking to the Black Album here. It eerily seemed to fit, and in order too… creepy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**- _Of Wolf and Man_

Major Sheppard was standing by the Gate, waiting for McKay and Zelenka to get their asses down there. He thought that for two scientists they were rather late. He shifted his weight and started tapping his foot. The planet had been deemed safe and he was the only one going with them.

'Protocol' Elizabeth had called it when he made some excuse to why he couldn't go. She couldn't have two scientists off-world alone. He supposed she was right, they'd probably get so wrapped up in whatever it is they were doing and forget to come back on time. Who knows what kind of trouble they'd get into, lock themselves in the cave maybe.

He saw McKay and Zelenka walking up, Rodney with his sidearm strapped to his leg. They were both carrying packs of equipment.

"Well look who we have here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The Czech here didn't want to come."

Radek spoke to Rodney, "I really don't understand why you have to drag me along. I'm sure one of the others would be happy to comply-"

"It's perfectly safe. I've done this dozens of times. And you're the only one I trust not to collapse the chamber on my head."

_Who says I wouldn't try?_ "And half the times you come back injured."

"What's your point?"

"This better be worth it."

John sighed as the Gate was activated. He thought it would be a boring day.

* * *

Jorus woke up with a start. Major Sheppard had arrived on the planet, he could sense him, connect with his mind. Thousands of years of evolution had caused his hunter/warrior people to develop this skill. It hadn't progressed into controlling or reading the minds of other beings, only a strong sense of presence. This was an immensely useful skill in hunting. This was after all what Jorus was doing, hunting Major Sheppard. 

He stood up from his position against the wall of the chamber/cave and picked up his pack. In order to reach the chamber/cave, they would have to walk through the narrow ravine, and Jorus knew this. He left and started climbing the densely forested slope of the ravine swiftly to find his hiding place.

* * *

Vinelle stood up near the back of the cell at the sound of the door opening, her hands folded behind her back. The two guards circled around her, leaving the door open for the Commander.

"Good morning Vinelle. Glorious day for executions isn't it?"

She noticed he made 'execution' plural. "I wouldn't know Commander…what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But I suppose it's only right for you to know my name before your death. Commander Acastus Kolya of the Genii." He took a slight bow.

Scoffing, she curtly replied, "Can't say that it is nice to meet you."

"That's a shame."

She took a chance- she elbowed the guard to the left behind her in his face, the one on the right she punched in his stomach in a matter of two seconds. They fell in pain.

Kolya pulled his gun in one motion and put it up to her chest. "Don't move."

She pressed up against the barrel, "Do it. You will anyway."

He looked into her eyes, sizing her up as she clenched her right fist. And as she swiftly grabbed the gun out of his hand, she stated, "Impotent bastard," and punched his square in his nose. "Should've killed Sheppard yourself." She raised the gun to his head and fired.

But he had recovered, grabbed her left arm that held the gun and pulled it out of the way as she fired the would-be-fatal shot, it echoed in the small cell. He uppercutted her, sending her stumbling back, but she still had the gun.

Se raised it and fired a second time, hitting him in the left shoulder as he came at her. He flinched as the bullet entered and slammed her violently up against the wall next to the cell door, sending the gun flying across the cell. Any harder, her back would have broken.

He held her there with his right hand held against her throat. She glared at him, gripping his arm with both hands, barely able to breathe.

He wiped the blood coming from his now broken nose and looked at his bleeding shoulder, it hadn't hurt this much since Sheppard shot him, "You have fight in you. It's a disgrace I have to kill you, what a waste." He touched her face with his left hand.

If she could have turned away, she would have, she whispered, "Jorus will-"

"Be killed after he returns. I can't have any loose ends."

He still had her against the wall but let up his grip, and she noticed the guards getting up. "Why don't you shoot me now and be done with it?"

"I was, but I have another way. Lucky for you I have it ready for your husband." He called to one of the guards, "Bring me the syringe and the bottle I have on my desk."

The guard with the broken jaw left, leaving Kolya, Vinelle, and the other guard.

Kolya turned back to Vinelle, "A glorious day indeed."

If looks could kill, Vinelle would have killed Kolya a thousands times with her stare.

* * *

Major Sheppard was the first to emerge from the Gate on MX7-573, and a strange sensation fell over him, causing him to stop directly in front of the even horizon. McKay and Zelenka came through, McKay bumping into John and both falling flat on their faces. 

"Christ McKay, watch where you're going."

"I'm not the one that was standing in my way."

They both stood up, Rodney dusting himself and picking up his pack.

"Let's continue with this." Zelenka headed off in the direction of the ravine, the other two jogging to catch up.

The trio continued to walk in the direction of the chamber; it would be a quarter of a mile walk through the forest until they would reach the ravine. John kept on point ahead of Rodney and Radek, searching the area around them with his eyes. He felt as if he was being watched, but he couldn't see anything.

He called back, "McKay, anything on the life signs detector?"

"For the third time, No, there is no one but us on this planet, at least in the surrounding area."

"I'm telling you I'm getting a really creepy vibe."

Radek and Rodney looked at each other and shrugged, everything seemed normal to them. They kept walking this way, John feeling tenser and tenser as they approached the ravine. Rodney and Radek would have bored him to death with their talk about the chamber, if he had been listening.

They had now reached the edge of the ravine, John a good fifteen feet ahead of Rodney and Radek, when John noticed something eerily familiar lying in the grass. He stooped to pick it up when Rodney spoke-

"Major! We have com-"

John picked up the handgun and mumbled, "You have got to be kidding me! The Genii…"

He turned around not looking up, "McKay what were you-" Then he saw the two scientists lying crumpled on the ground.

"Oh crap…" He dropped the Genii gun and brought up his P90 and scanned the tree line along the ravine, but the trees were too dense to see through.

He cautiously walked back and crouched to check their pulses, keeping the P90 ready. They were alive, only knocked out. He reached for the detector, his hope of finding the person responsible, and instead let out a loud howl. His shoulder and back had been sliced open.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**Can anyone pick out my favorite line in this Chapter? If you can I'll give you a hug!**


	6. My Friend of Misery

**A/N: Okay I'm updating! I'm glad you all are enjoying this.**

"**Queen Cliffie"… maybe that will just be my new nickname…**

**So I'm surprised no one got my favorite line right. It's "Impotent Bastard." I wish I could say that to Kolya… but I like "Oh, crap." (sums it up nicely doesn't it?) and "I'm getting a really creepy vibe here" so you two get hugs anyway.**

_Thanks to my wonderful new beta, Farah, who gave me the little push I needed to go the way I wanted with this chapter._

**Enough about that now…

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**-_My Friend of Misery_

Major Sheppard arched his back in pain, but ignored it and spun around on one knee. He fired, but at nothing. The ravine was clear. He felt like he was being played with, one of Dr. Beckett's damn lab mice caught in a trap.

And then there was that Genii handgun… but this wasn't exactly their style.

He could feel where the back of his shirt had been sliced open, the blood dripping down. It felt like the worst of it was behind his left shoulder.

Then he was tackled from behind, sending a shock of pain up his back where it had been wounded. He was hurtled onto the ground, his P90 being jerked out of his hands and flung off to the side.

The man landed on top of him. John struggled up from under the man to a standing position, and grabbed his sidearm. But the man had also got to his feet and kicked the 9mm out of John's hand immediately.

"Major John Sheppard."

This man certainly wasn't Genii. He could tell by just one look at him. "Yes… why are you-"

"I am Jorus Sunier, I have to."

He came at John, his claws gripped in his right hand, already bloodied. He struck out with his left hand and was blocked. After that, John wasn't so lucky.

Jorus smashed the back of his hand into John's face and high-kicked him, forcing him onto his back in a few seconds. Although John didn't want to admit it, this young man could give Teyla a run for her money.

He was sitting on top of John, gripping his vest in his left hand. He had his claws pressed against John's throat, ready to slash. But John saw pain in his eyes as he paused, and then Jorus thought better of it.

A shot rang out as Jorus jerked his hand. Major Sheppard brought his hand up to his neck, mindlessly trying to stop the bleeding as Jorus clutched his bleeding stomach and fell off John.

John was getting extremely dizzy from the loss of blood, and couldn't seem to get up, no matter how hard he tried. But then he heard someone.

"Major! Oh god, this isn't good… I'll get you out of here." Rodney pulled out a sterile bandage and started applying it to John's neck, in hopes of stopping the massive bleeding.

"That would be nice."

Rodney tore of his jacket and tied it around John's throat, to apply pressure, all the while keeping an eye on the strange young man he had just shot. This was not what he expected to wake up to. Jorus was lying next to Major Sheppard, mumbling something about the damned Commander and also losing a lot of blood.

"Jorus!" Both Rodney and Jorus's eyes turned to down the path to see Vinelle standing there, holding a Genii gun, and a pack swung on her back.

"Who the Hell are YOU! " McKay called down the path, picking up a now unconscious John and just noticing that his back was also bleeding.

"She… is my wife." Jorus whispered.

"What? Okay I'm not panicking. Zelenka! Zelenka!"

Radek stumbled to his feet and opened his eyes to see Vinelle run over and point her gun at Rodney, who in turn pointed his at her.

"You shot my husband?"

"Yes, he attacked my CO."

"Major Sheppard?"

"Yes." They were still standing there, guns pointed at each other.

She lowered her weapon, and helped Jorus to his feet, "We have to leave _now_. The Genii will send men after me, Sheppard, well, _all_ of us."

"Genii? Now you have to be kidding me."

"I am not." Jorus now was in the same state as John, and Vinelle had to carry him.

"Rodney, what is happening?" Radek asked.

"Wouldn't I like to know!"

Vinelle, being the only one in full awareness of what was going on, took charge, "I'll explain on the way. We have to start moving." And she headed in the direction of the Gate carrying Jorus. Rodney and Radek had no other choice but to follow the young woman.

They caught up beside her, and she immediately started talking.

"Commander Acastus Kolya, you know him?"

Rodney swallowed, remembering the events of the storm, "Yes…" His mind was also racing about John…the very unconscious John he was carrying.

"He is your enemy. Correct?"

"Yes." Radek said.

"The short story is that he captured myself, Vinelle Sunier, and my husband Jorus. He threatened that if he did not assassinate Sheppard, he would kill me. That is why we are in this situation."

"This is too much…" Rodney managed to say, extremely worried about John.

"I agree." Vinelle responded.

They came upon the Stargate and Zelenka immediately dialed.

Vinelle let out a breath as the Gate activated; at least now no Genii could follow her. If they could, damn would she be in trouble for the assassination she just committed on the Genii home world.

Rodney fumbled a little and entered the code that would translate on the other side into 'Medical Emergency, two.' He had realized that Jorus was just as much of a victim of Kolya as John.

"Come on let's go!" He yelled over to Vinelle, and they all stepped through the gate.

* * *

Rodney set John down on one of the gurneys Beckett's team had brought to the Gate, and looked at John's face. His death-pale face. Carson was asking him questions about what happened while checking over Major Sheppard. 

"He uh…" Rodney looked down at his bloody hands…

"Rodney!" Carson snapped.

But he was in his own world, and Zelenka took over. "This man," he pointed to Jorus on the other gurney, "was captured by Kolya and forced to come after Major Sheppard, and Rodney shot him."

Carson nodded and called out orders to his highly-skilled medical team, who immediately wheeled John away. He then checked on the strange young man who was being hovered over by a strange young woman, and also had the team wheel him away, this time running with them.

* * *

Elizabeth had run up towards the Gate when the signal came through, and met the medical team in the hallway when they were on the way back to the infirmary, wheeling John and Jorus. Shock had spread across her face at the sight of a bloody John, a strange bloody man, Rodney and Radek looking like they had been through hell themselves, and a young woman. And this after a research outing to a 'safe' planet. 

That was two hours ago.

Now she was waiting in the infirmary for news with Vinelle Sunier and Rodney. Lt. Ford had been in and out, not seeming to be able to sit still and wait. Teyla had reassured him that his CO would be fine, and took him away from the infirmary for a walk.

Vinelle had cleared up the questions Elizabeth had about what happened, and gave her one good piece of news.

Commander Acastus Kolya was dead, by Vinelle's hand and his own gun.

Elizabeth and Rodney sat and listened to Vinelle's story, their eyes widening throughout. When Vinelle started to tell of what had happened that day between Kolya and herself in the cell, they almost couldn't believe it.

Kolya had released Vinelle's throat and while keeping an eye on her, walked over and picked up his gun. The other guard was now fully alert. Kolya put his gun back in its holster as the guard he sent after the bottle and syringe returned. He had grinned and pulled up some of the poison into the syringe and stepped towards Vinelle.

She knew how he fought, and knew of his confidence. She planned to use it against him.

When he was close enough, and told her to roll up her sleeve, she pretended as if she was going to, but instead grabbed his gun and whacked him on the side of the head with it.

He got a hold of her other wrist tightly, threw her on the ground, and stepped on the wrist holding the gun.

"Are you done now?" He questioned.

She hissed at him, "Hardly."

Vinelle grabbed his ankle with her free hand, and flipped him on his back. She fired at his head, and the bullet met its mark.

It was then easy to overpower the two guards, and after checking if the man still had a pulse, which he didn't, she quickly left and made her way to Reekan to stop Jorus, but when she got there it was too late.

Now the trio was waiting in silence, trying not to think about the men in surgery dying. They were still in there, so they were still alive.

Carson came out and looked at them, and said, "They'll both be fine. I have them sedated, so no, you can't go see them."

Elizabeth sighed with relief, not realizing just how tense she had been for the past two hours.

Carson looked at Vinelle and Rodney, "You two better get cleaned up."

Rodney and Vinelle looked down at their clothes, just noticing how bloody they were.

Vinelle stood up, not knowing which way to go, but Elizabeth settled back into her head-of-Atlantis role, "I'll show you to the guest quarters." Vinelle smiled, grateful that these people were treating her alright. She hadn't been sure what they would do. She walked with Elizabeth out of the infirmary.

Rodney stayed for a moment to talk to Carson, "Are you positive the Major will be fine?"

"Aye, but he'll be a while recovering. I didn't want to worry Elizabeth, but he was loosing far too much blood, if you hadn't stopped some of that bleeding… I wouldn't be standing here saying he'll recover."

Rodney took a deep breath, "And Jorus?"

"You picked a bloody hell of good place to shoot him." Rodney looked at him. "I mean that you didn't hit any major organs, so he'll recover just fine. Now I suggest you go and change."

"Oh right, thanks Carson." Rodney left, fully relieved that the only person that died that day was Kolya.

* * *

**A/N: Still one more chapter…**


	7. The Struggle Within

**A/N: It's done! It's been great.  
(There are references at the end to episodes 1 and 2 of Season 2)**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**_**-** The Struggle Within_

Rodney walked into the lab much later that night to find Radek still there, working on something that obviously wasn't Ancient.

"How you doing, Rodney?"

"I don't know. What do you have there?"

"Vinelle gave it to me, she found it in Jorus's pack on that planet. It's a rather…primitive recording device."

"Really?" Rodney sat down next to Zelenka and took a look at it. "I wonder where he found it."

"We'll have to wait until he wakes."

* * *

Jorus woke up screaming, his last dream consisted of the memory of cutting into Major Sheppard's throat. The others had been of the four days he spent under Kolya's torture.

He was lying in a small bed and felt the pain shooting up from his abdomen. He looked around the dimly lit room, unable to recognize it, or sit up for that matter. Then he saw Major Sheppard lying in a bed like his, a few beds away. A different man came in from some other part of the room.

"Jorus, I'm Dr. Beckett, how are you feeling?" He took out his pen light and checked his eyes.

Jorus mumbled, "Confused."

"I can help with that. For starters, you're in the infirmary in Atlantis and it is ten o'clock at night."

"Sheppard?" Jorus nodded over to the left of him.

"He's in recovery, as are you."

"This is where he's from?"

The memory of his last few conscious moments came back, he heard a gunshot and saw his stomach bleeding, and then Vinelle came…

"Aye, and your wife is in the guest quarters. I almost had to throw the young lass out of here to have her get some rest."

Jorus nodded, "She always was the doting type…" and fell back asleep.

--- ---

Major Sheppard forced his eyes open; the last thing he could recall was McKay talking to him about getting out of there. He looked up at the too familiar ceiling of the infirmary, wondering what time it was. It had to be sometime at night, the lights were almost off.

He hurt all over, any movement tended to send more pain shooting through his system, so he stopped trying. He could feel a very large bandage wrapped on the left side of his neck, and that his back had also been treated to.

"Major, you should be sleeping." Carson was next to him, checking the IV and the blood drip he had going for John.

"I can't help it if I woke up. So, will I live or is the verdict still out?"

Carson moved to the other side, to check the bandage on John's neck, "We have no jury, just the judge, and I say you'll make a full recovery."

"That's good." His eyes drifted over to a few feet past Carson and saw his attacker, extremely upsetting him. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" John struggled in the bed, and Carson had to settle him down.

"Go easy of you'll pull the dozens of stitches I had to put in you! He's here because he's my patient."

"Do you _know_ that he did this to me?"

"Yes I know, we all know."

John noticed that Carson looked weary and asked him, "So what is going on here?"

Carson kept his voice lowered, "That young man was tortured by Kolya, who also threatened to kill his wife if he didn't kill you, and was planning to kill him after."

John started to piece it all together… the Genii handgun, the young man's clothes, the pain in his eyes…

"Tortured?"

"Aye. I found horrible burn marks on his chest. Who knows what else Kolya did that didn't leave visible scars."

John had heard enough, "That's it, let me up, I'm going to go shoot Kolya now."

Carson held him down, "I'm afraid Jorus's wife, Vinelle, has beaten you to it."

"What?" John couldn't believe it.

"Kolya was going to poison her, but she put a bullet through his head instead. Now, that is enough, back to sleep you go."

John became sleepy and supposed Carson had snuck more sedative into that IV, and drifted off to sleep.

--- ---

Jorus opened his eyes to a brighter infirmary and looked over at John, placed several beds away, who seemed to be awake. Both had their beds slightly tilted up.

"Major?"

John kept looking up at the ceiling, not wanting to risk turning his neck for fear of more pain.

"Jorus." He didn't say it rudely, just without much emotion.

Jorus took the response as a polite necessity in the small space and added, "I apologize."

"Well, the next time you try to kill me, at least finish the job, I hurt like hell." He rubbed his left shoulder.

Unused to John's personality, Jorus said, "There won't be a next time."

"That's good to hear. So, McKay shot you?"

"Was that his name?"

"Yep, how's that working out for you?" John was still staring at the ceiling.

"As you said, I hurt like hell." Jorus laid his head back on the pillow. "This is awkward."

"No… really?" It was, for both of them. One lying close to a man he almost killed, the other lying close to the man who almost killed him. "But it doesn't have to be. Doc told me what Kolya did to you and your wife… and what your wife did to him."

Jorus scrunched his face, "Kolya…is that the Commander?"

John corrected him, "Was the Commander."

"What!"

"Vinelle …disposed of him and escaped."

"Did she? That's… wow…" Jorus rubbed his forehead, "I knew she was good, she can take me out, but damn…"

"Hold on, she can beat you?"

"Mmhm."

"Ow, my head's spinning at the thought…" His head really was spinning.

Jorus looked around the infirmary, and decided he didn't want to stay, he'd rather track down Vinelle, "Is there any way out of here?" He attempted getting up, but pain shot through his abdomen, the pain that he had forgotten about whilst talking with Sheppard.

"A jailbreak so soon? Aren't you the ambitious one." John waved his hand at him.

"Jailbreak…?... Oh I get what you mean."

"I have tried on numerous other occasions. Beckett seems to have a knack for knowing about them."

Jorus asked, "You're here often?"

"Too often."

Jorus laid back, "Since neither of us are able to go anywhere, I am going back to sleep, and I advise you to do the same."

"I'll take that advice." They both closed their eyes.

* * *

Carson stopped Elizabeth and Vinelle before they walked into where the men were in the infirmary early in next morning. "Woah, before you two go in there I need to establish some base rules."

"Yes, Carson?" Elizabeth asked, while Vinelle stood silently dressed in military shirt and pants.

"Both of them are weak, I had to give Major Sheppard five units of blood and Jorus three yesterday. Both of them shouldn't move but a little, or they could pull their stitches and we'll have to do this all over again."

"Is that all?" Vinelle was less than patient to see her husband.

"No, they are resting comfortably, and just a bit ago Major Sheppard, he requested to be moved closer to Jorus so they could talk. They are getting along."

"Now is that all?" Elizabeth was also a little impatient.

He waved his hand, "Yes, go on. But don't stay too long and don't wear them out."

Elizabeth and Vinelle walked through the infirmary, and saw John and Jorus's beds in the upright position. Jorus had his head tilted towards John who was moving his hands explaining something.

"Then the running-back has to-"

"Running-back?"

"Yeah, I told you what that is."

"Oh right."

John was about to continue when Elizabeth coughed, "Gentlemen."

The men turned their heads, "Jorus, we have visitors."

"Vinelle! Am I glad to see you."

"And I you." She walked over to her husband, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly.

"You'd better do better than that, I'm dying here."

"No, you're not," but she kissed him again anyway.

-

Elizabeth had walked over to John's left side, he didn't look too well, and gently grazed his arm, "How are you holding up?"

"I asked Carson if he thought I'll be getting out of here anytime soon, and he replied 'Not if you want to live' in a threatening way, so apparently, I'm worse for wear."

"I'm just glad you'll be on your feet again." She smiled slightly.

"It all turned out alright, including a certain Genii that will never bother us again."

"Yes," She looked over at Jorus and Vinelle who were smiling happily, "How old do you think they are?"

"Twenty-one, twenty-two."

She shook her head, "So young, and to already have been through so much."

John agreed, and had been thinking about something, "I want them to stay."

Elizabeth was taken aback at this, "In Atlantis? John, I don't think that would be the best idea." She crossed her arms.

"We have an impending Wraith attack in our future, and from what I've seen and heard of their fighting skills, they could really be an asset."

Elizabeth sighed, "Of course."

-

Jorus reached up and brushed back Vinelle's hair from her cheek and saw her neck, "Vinelle, what is this?" He was referring to the bruises on the side.

She reached up and held his hand, "Kolya's work when he held me against the wall. It's nothing to worry about now."

"If you hadn't taken care of it… I'd-"

"No one threatens to kill my husband but me. I didn't marry you to get that right taken away." She replied smirking and brought their hands down.

"Oh, is that right?" He reached out and brought her close for a kiss.

---

Outside the infirmary doors, Rodney was standing pondering whether or not to go in. He wanted to see Major Sheppard, but Jorus would also be in there. He didn't know how the man he had shot would react to his presence.

"You did what you had to. I would have done the same."

Rodney turned to his right to see Lt. Ford standing next to him. He never heard him walk up. He ran his hands through his hair, for once without a snide comment.

Ford himself was torn, eager to see his CO, but not so to see his assassin. He also had some guilt, being the one who deemed the planet safe. Everyone understood the dire situation Jorus had been in, but it was still a little odd.

"Are you two only going to stand out here and wait for weeks until he comes out, or are you going in?" Teyla commented in passing by them into the infirmary.

They looked at each other, and followed without a word. They walked in to see Elizabeth and Vinelle already there.

Jorus spoke first at the sight of the three newcomers, "I believe you are a popular man, Major."

"Seems that way doesn't it?" He replied.

Ford addressed John, "Major, how are you feeling?"

"Could be better. Keeping the city running smoothly?"

"Yes, sir. You don't have to worry about it."

"That's good." John answered.

"It's also good to see you awake, Major."

"Well, I don't stay this way for long, Teyla. Rodney… thank you for getting me back here."

"It was uh… no problem."

"Dr. McKay, can I have a word with you?" Jorus waved him over by himself and Vinelle.

"He won't bite you." John said hushed at seeing his hesitation.

"Are you positive?" Rodney said just as hushed as he moved over by Jorus.

"Did you see the recording device Vinelle gave Dr. Zelenka?" Jorus asked Rodney.

"Yes, where did you find it?"

"Oh, it was buried at the cave entrance. I figure Kolya had his men put it there."

"That would explain how he knew where the Major would be…"

Vinelle brought up a good point, "I expect he placed many more on many planets."

Rodney thought for a moment, "Yes… now that we have one it shouldn't be that difficult to make slight modifications to our equipment to detect them."

"That's good." Rodney started backing away, but Jorus snuck in another comment, "Dr. McKay, I understand why you shot me."

Before he could answer, Carson came storming in, "What is this, a bloody party? Let them rest now, all of you."

The assembly obeyed begrudgingly, saying their goodbyes to the two men. Carson continued to push them out, and once they had all gone, turned back to John and Jorus. "Well, I bet you are worn out now." He checked their IV's, carefully paying attention to their tired faces.

"I think it's safe to say we won't be going anywhere," Jorus replied, his eyes already closed.

John agreed, "Yes Doc, there will be no jailbreaks in the near future, you can go away assured." He closed his eyes.

"I'll remember you said _near future_. Get some rest you two."

* * *

_Two and half Months Later_

Jorus caught up with John in the hallway and asked jokingly, "Leaving on the Daedalus without saying goodbye?"

"No, just have some last minute details to go through. Make sure you take care of the city for me."

"I'm sure we will all be fine without the Senior Staff for a couple months, the Wraith shouldn't be bothering us." They walked down the hall.

"I won't tell Dr. Weir I saw Zelenka stock pilling some suspiciously party-esque supplies in the South supply store room." John grinned.

Jorus replied innocently as he could, "I have no idea what you are referring to Major Sheppard."

John laughed, "It's just too bad I'll have to miss it."

**FIN

* * *

A/N: Well that would be it, I hope you all liked the ending, it was the longest chapter out of all of them!**


End file.
